


Congratulations

by seasaltmemories



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, anything else is up for interpretation, little denruri that is onesided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll use whatever means necessary for getting her back, even if that means teaming up with the very man that led to her capture in the first place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

Shun doesn't know how he is able to stand being in this traitor's presence. If it wasn't the fact Dennis had brought back Ruri's earring, than he would have killed him right there.

He looks over Dennis once more, curly, red hair filled with tangles and dirt. He's a mess and would draw pity from someone softer than him, but Shun can only concentrate on the fact he had regretted losing his little magic sideshow more than he had carding thousands.

"Congratulations on finally finding your conscience," He drawls out, golden eyes sharp and piercing. "I still don't forgive you." Nothing could make up for the fact he had led to the destruction of his home, and destroyed other families like his.

"I don't want forgiveness," Dennis looks up at him, a smile not painting his face for once in his life. "I'm only looking to make up for a stupid decision of mine."

Shun snorted at that. "It was 'stupid'? That's one way to put it."

"I don't care what you think," Poison laces each word, ready to strike at any moment. "Everyone has made decisions and choices we regret, but unlike most I'm willing to sacrifice to make amends."

"Sacrifice!?" In a flash, Shun grabbed his shirt and lifted him up by the collar. "You know _nothing_  about sacrifice. Did you go days without eating or drinking to keep your sister healthy? Did you  _die_ to bring back your best friend's sibling? Did you spend your time taking care of the orphans Fusion made, forcing yourself to stay positive just for their sake?"

Green eyes stare at him in fright, and just when Shun is sure he'll snap and finally turn into the monster he's slowly been transforming into, he doesn't. The anger is still there, but Ruri's memory fills him with too much grief to act on it.

"Of course you don't, Fusion scum," He throws Dennis to the ground and pulls his red bandanna up to cover his face. "You don't know anything."

Shun doesn't know how long it is before he is able to speak again without breaking down. When he is finally able to focus on the present instead of those horrifying memories that are ready to drag him into the deepest, darkest recesses of his mind at any moment, he finds Dennis still sprawled on the ground, looking as powerless as any normal civilian would.

"She had a crush on a you," He is able to pick surprise out of the strange mixture of emotions that fly across Dennis' face, but that is it. "I don't care what your feelings are for her, but she mentioned a redhead magician a few times back when life was simple," Those days feel a million years away. "She always tore her nails off when talking about you, and she...she always did that when crushing..." He will not shed any tears in front of this traitor. He promised to not cry again until he finally united with Ruri again. "I finally remembered that when we first dueled. If it wasn't for that, I'd have no clue you were the one who destroyed my family."

Shun doesn't wait for a response. Now is the time for action, and he has to move. He picks up Dennis' duel disk and examines it once more. "The only reason why I'm even  _considering_  letting the Lancers know about your change of heart instead of carding you  _right_  now, is because Ruri must still trust you to give one of her earrings up," It is small and light as the feather it imitates, but it weighs heavy in his pocket. "Even when the world was ending, she clung to them to keep a hold of one thing from our old lives. I don't know how  _she_  can trust you, but there was no one as trusting or as kind as her."

He throws the duel disk before him. "You're lucky I love my sister more than anything in this life. If it comes down to it, I'll chose her happiness over mine any time."

"Are you implying I'll make her happy?" Dennis looks more confused than ever, staring at the duel disk like he never expected to wield it again.

"I'm implying you may be the key to bringing her back," Shun helps him stand up, but once Dennis is on his feet, he crushes his hand in his. "But I want you to know that Ruri is the best thing in both our lives. You think you're willing to sacrifice for you mistakes? Then swear to me every sacrifice you make from now on is for her. Not for either of the Akaba's, not for the Lancers, but for the girl you betrayed but in the end blessed you with her forgiveness."

"I swear," Green eyes burn with the same intensity as the Greek fire of legend. Shun is forced to let go of his hand and let the man retrieve his duel disk.

As he gathers his cards, Dennis must finally grow a spine, because when Shun's back is turned, he snarks, "I wonder how you preach so righteously when blood stains your hands as well."

He doesn't take the bait, doesn't even spare Dennis a glance. "I'll pay my dues when the time comes, but Ruri takes top priority." Once everything is said and done, he'll be happy to burn for his sins, but right now there is a girl who needs him, and he'll do whatever it takes to save her.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this musical called Hamilton, and I just became obsessed with one of its cut songs, Congratulations, and just had to write something for it. While I'm warming up to Janushipping (I love my girls loving Ruri, but then I realized pansexual fits her well) I wanted to leave it more ambiguous and focus on Shun some more


End file.
